7days_choose_your_storyfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
0 days Charon's interrogation * The Line Between Life and Death 1 days First comrade - Balaam * First meeting * Ambush * The Chase First comrade - Hilde 1 * First acquaintance * Meeting Balaam * The Chase First comrade - Hilde 2 * First acquaintance * Meeting Balaam * With Hilde FIrst comrade - Argo * First acquaintance * Meeting Balaam 2 days Balaam's Trust * Vivid nightmare * Prey * Kinship Balaam's Distrust * Vivid nightmare * Prey * Awkward Hilde's Trust * Vivid nightmare * Ambush of the Undead * Reassured Hilde's Distrust * Vivid nightmare * Ambush of the Undead * Nervousness Argo's Trust * Vivid nightmare * Argo's shotgun * Relief Argo's Distrust * Vivid nightmare * Argo's shotgun * Distance 3 days Choosing Balaam. 1 * The reason for resurrection * Hunting time * The determination for ??? Choosing Comrades. 1 * The reason for resurrection * Hunting time * Leaving Balaam Choosing Balaam. 2 * The reason for resurrection * Identifying distrust * Whatever Choosing Comrades. 2 * The reason for resurrection * Identifying trust * Shared goals 4 days Balaam's Conscience * Cooperator's state of mind * Wave of the Undead * Conversation with Philio * New comrade Philio Kirell's Conscience * Balaam's determination * Wave of the Undead * Conversation with Philio * Obscure kindness Argo's Doubts * Hilde's joke * Wave of the Undead * Conversation with Philio * Kindness without a cost Kirell's Doubts * Hilde's joke * Wave of the Undead * Conversation with Philio * Nothing is free 5 days Hilde's Test 1 * The painful truth * Distant sound of a gunshot * A friend you wish to have * The murderer of a friend Balaam's Test * The painful truth * Distant sound of a gunshot * My comrade, Balaam * Hilde's choice Twisted Test of Hilde 1 * Learning from Balaam * Argo's ambush * Hilde's ambush * Cursed letter Hilde's Test 2 * Desire for resurrection * Distant sound of a gunshot * Striking Balaam from behind * Distrust against Argo Twisted Test of Hilde 2 * An important life decision * Endless threat * Hilde's rage * Hilde's desperate decision Balaam's Test 2 * Life-changing decision * Endless threat * Hilde's rage * Never ending argument 6 days A Decision for Balaam * The Reason to Want Resurection * The Fight Between Balaam and Argo * Balaam in Crisis * Remaining Messages A Decision for Dead Hilde * The Reason to Want Resurrection * Thinking About After the Resurrection * Stop Balaam * Decision with No Regrets Argo's First Decision * Emptiness Left by Hilde * Argo's Resolution * Magic Taugh by Hilde * Those Awaiting A Decision for Balaam 2 * With Balaam * The Fight Between Balaam and Argo * Manipulating Weakness * Suggesting a Truce Argo's Regretful Decision * Argo's Morning Greeting * Argo's Change of Heart * The End of Two Men Hilde's Last Decision * A Friend Who is Happy for you * The Meaning of the Compass * Hilde's Truth Hilde's Cursing Decision * Bloody Morning Greating * The Meaning of the Old Handgun * Hilde's Grudge 7 days Close Your Eyes In The Pain 1 * Philio Rushing * Final Decision Close Your Eyes at Rest 1 * Philio Rushing * Final Decision Close Your Eyes In The Pain 2 * Philio's Sarcasm * Final Decision Close Your Eyes at Rest 2 * Philio's Sarcasm * Final Decision Category:Information